gaykidshavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Buddy
Buddy Buddy is a character from LISA the painful. Appearance Buddy wears a brown poncho and black pants. With a pink poncho underneath his brown one. He's sometimes seen with just the pink poncho on, and covers his left eye with bandage. He has long black hair, which he bounds up sometimes or cut. Personality Buddy has a very grumpy personality. Which ends up making them challenge others, or act hostile in general. Only when he's around people that he knows does he loosen up and act friendly. Due to his history, he lacks little to no morals, which gives him the mindset to do just about anything he wants if he feels like it. History Back in Olathe, Buddy had defeated and killed all the major warlords. She spent her next couple years doing what she pleases. Until one day, she mysteriously arrived in a place called Carbon. There she met up with someone by the name of Rando, and spent time adventuring and fighting. Eventually she departed ways with Rando due to personal reasons, and decided to try and protect those who can’t protect themselves. After a giant goose person taught her different abilities and the Armstrong Fist martial arts. Overtime she kept to her role, but after the constant fighting, she began to loosen around her code. After fighting the Hero Killer Stain, she seemingly died to his hand. However, she returned to life seemingly and woke to a similar place called Haven. Where she adapted to a new mindset of “I fight for my friends.” After a fateful battle with some Pokémon and Kenshiro, she died by having her head completely crushed, causing him to die...But, for how long is the question. Relationships Licorice Buddy met Licorice at the beach in Carbon, where he was just sitting there alone. Buddy was curious about him, so he talked to him. This sprouted into a fruitful friendship, one that would make them look at each other like family. Buddy has a big sister mindset when it comes to Licorice, being overprotective of him and always giving him advice(at times not good) to him when he needs it. Licorice is the only person he’d consider true family, and mentored him to fight better at one point. Guts (Kid ver.) Buddy met kid Guts through Licorice, being a friend of Licorice’s. Buddy took a liking to Guts for being a good friend to him. Though at times they don’t see eye to eye with one another due to different morals and ethics. They always remembered to act better to one another for Licorice’s sake. Richard Buddy see’s Richard pretty indifferently, he thinks highly about him with some things. And very lowly of him with others. Buddy hated his God complex when he had his God powers. And would openly challenge him, even though Buddy was at a disadvantage. This landed Buddy with one win and two draws when he challenged Richard at the time. Buddy doesn’t agree with Richard’s Dad mindset when it comes to kids like Buddy because he finds it demeaning. However, Buddy knows Richard is troubled and keeps that in mind. Rando While Buddy doesn’t show it, he thinks of Rando as a big brother and a valuable asset. He understands his nature and will comfort him when Buddy feels like it’s necessary. Though Buddy was hurt knowing Rando set up Buddy’s kidnapping to separate him from Rando, Buddy doesn’t hold it against him anymore. Kid Goku Buddy and kid Goku are sparring partners. They enjoy one another at times, mostly because they fight. Buddy enjoys tricking Goku at times due to his innocent demeanor. They both share techniques at times. Powers Arsenal of Swords After an incident where Guts threw away a bunch of unwanted swords. Buddy dived into the lake to retrieved all the unneeded swords. Buddy has more then a dozen weapons at his disposal. One man's trash is another man's treasure. Fireballs After being taught the Armstrong Fist. Buddy has trained to use all 4 levels of the Fireball. Buddy then decided to go beyond that, and make a new technique with fireballs. Which is far more devastating then even Fireball 4. Mend/Regeneration Mend is technique that Buddy's had since Olathe. This ability allows Buddy to heal moderate wounds by breathing. The extent of Mend does not regrow limbs, however. Regeneration is a buff of Mend, which allows for quick healing and even regrowing limbs. However, Regeneration takes up more stamina and energy then Mend. Armstrong Fist Like mentioned before, Buddy knows every technique under the Armstrong Fist. See the official Lisa wiki for more details. Electric Channeling/Lightning Channeling Electric Channeling grants Buddy the ability to be untouchable for one attack. This ability uses up a good chunk of energy, so should only be used to defend against powerful attacks. The buffed version of that is Lightning Channeling, which allows Buddy to strike back with the force of lightning when attacked, this takes more energy then Electric Channeling. Blood Bend/Blood Manipulation Blood bend is a technique that can let Buddy bend the limbs and blood within an enemy. Causing them to attack themselves or others around them. The buffed version of that is Blood manipulation, which allows Buddy to control people via their blood. Air Bullets/Air Cannonballs Air bullets is a technique where Buddy bends the air around him to form tiny bullets of air. They do roughly the same damage as a bullet, so it's better used in swarms. Air cannonballs is a slower form of Air bullets, but does far more damage. Blood Boil/Blood Incinerate Buddy can set fire to the blood within people's veins, causing them to burn. Blood incinerate is a much more devastating version of that. Doom/Hell Doom causes enemies to hallucinate, the effectiveness of this technique varies with people's mental strength. Hell allows Buddy to use a steroid version of Doom, that can cause people to hallucinate to such a degree. That it could send anyone with strong mental strength into a frenzy or seizure. Self-Centering/Self-Improvement Self-centering grants Buddy the ability to clear Buddy of any mental disruption. This does end up canceling out any mental buffs he may have. Self-improvement grants Buddy the ability to cancel any physical disruption he might have, this includes any buffs. Blood Blade/Blood Arsenal Blood Blade is a technique where Buddy lathers any weapon they have in his blood, hardening and causing the blade to become sharper and dangerous. Blood Arsenal grants Buddy the ability to create weapons from his blood, though it uses more energy and blood. So taking damage is expected when using these techniques. Kamehameha A technique which concentrates ki between the palms of your hands. This technique was taught to Buddy by Kid Goku, it's devastating and can vary in power depending on how much ki is charged. Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters